The study will investigate whether bioaerosol contamination of indoor air may contribute to exacerbation of asthma. Specifically, the study will determine if exposure to airborne endotoxin in concentrations found in the indoor air of some office buildings increases the bronchial responsiveness to inhalation of house dust mite allergen in mild allergic asthmatics.